Lo negaré
by Herrera
Summary: De pronto encontré aquellas fotos de House y Cuddy en la playa, en unas escenas que nunca vimos emitidas, y se me ocurrió escribir esta historia, corta y dulzona.


House MD es una serie de televisión cuyos personajes no me pertenecen. Escribir sobre ellos es una diversión y no me procura ningún beneficio económico.

Este es un relato basado en las escenas que conocimos por fotos al comienzo de la séptima temporada y que no llegamos a ver en emisión, con la pareja paseando por la playa y besándose, sentados en la arena.

Para mí la serie House terminó en el penúltimo episodio de la temporada 7. El último lo he borrado de mi mente, y a partir de ahí ya no lo vi. No concibo un House demente u homicida; para mí, House es una persona inteligente y única que tiene un problema de adicción, con el atenuante de que dicha adicción obedece a una causa: el dolor físico constante.

 **Lo negaré**

El fin de semana había sido tranquilo para House y Cuddy, tal como habían planeado.

Dirigir un hospital o uno de los departamentos de diagnóstico más reputados del país no son tareas fáciles ni tranquilas, y de vez en cuando la pareja necesitaba alejarse de todo ello. Habían dejado a Rachel con su abuela para pasar unos días en la costa, los dos solos, disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

Los últimos tiempos habían sido especialmente difíciles. El problema renal y la operación de Cuddy habían propiciado una recaída de House en las drogas de la que, si el tumor no hubiera sido benigno, seguramente no habría podido salir. El Dr. Nolan les había tranquilizado. Era normal un relapso fugaz de vez en cuando. House se había visto perdido, no hubiera podido soportar que algo grave le pasara a Lisa. Quería ser valiente y estar a su lado, pero simplemente no podía afrontar el riesgo o la posibilidad de perderla. Todo lo que tocaba lo detrozaba, se decía a sí mismo, y no quería que lo mismo sucediera de nuevo cuando por primera vez en su vida se sentía feliz y completo.

Lisa Cuddy se lo tomó mal, como no. Al primer problema, se volvía a refugiar en la droga… Pero el Dr. Nolan se lo había explicado: House buscaba un mecanismo defensivo y la fuerza para estar a su lado a pesar del fatal convencimiento de que iba a perderla. Con el tiempo conseguiría dominar sus temores y fantasmas sin recurrir a pastillas, pero necesitaba que quien le amaba le diera segundas oportunidades. Y Cuddy le amaba.

Celebraban, tras haber superado el drama, su primer aniversario. Habían ido a la playa, pero la primavera era fría y el sol se negaba a aparecer. Habían paseado hasta el final del extenso arenal, donde se ubicaba el pequeño puerto deportivo, y volvían de nuevo por la playa en dirección a su hotel. Pero la caminata estaba siendo muy costosa para House y su pierna.

Un par de troncos que había arrastrado la marea se encontraban en la playa, ya secos. House y Cuddy se sentaron en la arena entre ellos, usando uno como respaldo. Lisa tenía frío, y House, galante, le hizo poner su chaqueta. Parecía aún más pequeña, vestida con una prenda que le quedaba enorme. Pero, como siempre, estaba preciosa. No se cansaba de mirarla Siempre le había parecido preciosa, desde la primera vez que la vio, y de eso hacía ya más de veinte años… Prefería no pensarlo, le daba miedo lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Ahora llevaban un año como pareja y aún le parecía increíble que ella quisiera estar con él.

Se estaba bien allí, mirando al mar. Junto a la orilla, un niño pequeño jugaba con su cubo y su pala. A su lado, el que seguramente era su padre lanzaba palos de madera a un perro que corría alegre a buscarlos para devolverlos a su amo. El hombre acabó por agacharse junto al niño, ayudándole en su tarea de construir un castillo.

Los minutos pasaron y House no apartaba la vista de padre e hijo. Cuddy había cerrado los ojos, apretada contra el costado de su amor, pero el largo silencio e House le extrañó. Se había mostrado alegre y locuaz durante toda su estancia en el lugar. Lisa abrió los ojos y contempló a House, que seguía ensimismado. Siguió la dirección de su mirada hasta el hombre y el niño. Él era consciente de que Cuddy había abierto los ojos.

\- "¿Sabes que me pasa algo que pensé que a mí no me sucedería?", habló House.

\- ¿Y qué es, si se puede saber? Cuddy estaba intrigada, porque House se había puesto muy serio.

\- "Lo negaré si lo cuentas…"

Ambos seguían mirando ahora al niño y su padre, trabajando juntos en su construcción de arena. Como no seguía hablando, Cuddy lo miró, expectante. Él parecía no querer encontrase con sus ojos.

\- "Lo negaré, pero es verdad. Echo de menos a Rachel… Quiero decir, a la microbio, a la _bragas-sucias_ , ya sabes". La broma no podía ocultar la dulzura con que había dicho que añoraba a la pequeña. Cuddy se sorprendió de que hubiera llamado a la niña por su nombre, nunca lo hacía ante ella. Hacía meses, de todas formas, que sospechaba que él y Rachel tenían algunos secretos y que la relación entre ellos era mejor de lo que House pretendía aparentar.

\- "Se lo habría pasado bien jugando en la arena. Es mucho más lista que ese niño, señaló con la barbilla. Más hábil, seguro que sus torres no se caerían, ella habría compactado bien la arena en el cubo con las manos. Estaría en su salsa… Ya sabes, todo lo pringoso, que manche o se pegue le chifla a mini Cuddy. Habría vuelto al hotel con arena hasta en el…"

Cuddy le calló con un beso, que se hizo más y más profundo, al tiempo que le abrazaba el cuello. Cuando se separaron, ella rompió a reír. Él agachó la cabeza, como avergonzado, pero pronto se unió a la risa de ella, y pasados unos momentos, gritó a todo pulmón.

-"¡Añoro a la enana! ¡Me gustaría que estuviera aquí!" Suspiró. "Es increíble, si esto se sabe se arruinará mi reputación de cascarrabias"

Se levantaron, aún riendo, y siguieron caminando. Por la noche, tras haber hecho el amor apasionadamente para conmemorar su primer año juntos, yacían desnudos y entrelazados, ya casi dormidos. Cuddy recordó lo que había pasado en la playa y sonrió.

\- "Te quiero, papi" susurró. Él gruñó y acarició su culo, antes de pellizcárselo.

\- "Lo negaré todo, ya te lo dije. Si le cuentas a alguien este episodio de blandenguería respecto a la _bragas-sucias_ , y por alguien quiero decir Wilson, o Arlene, lo negaré enérgicamente, te lo advierto…" El sueño les vencía.

\- "Ella te adora", suspiró Cuddy, "pero eso ya lo sabes"

\- "Sip", susurró House. Por la forma de decirlo, Cuddy supo que estaba sonriendo. Se rió quedo.

\- "¿Te ríes de mí", House volvió la cara para mirarla.

\- "Sip" La risa suave de él se unió a la de ella.

Se durmieron, abrazados y felices.

FIN


End file.
